


Day 26

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 26Captain Canary“It was really sweet of you to give all your candy to my sister. It makes me want to give you something sweet too.”





	Day 26

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Nix!

Day 26

Captain Canary

“It was really sweet of you to give all your candy to my sister. It makes me want to give you something sweet too.”

xXx

Lewis was in prison and he would be there for a few more months. It was halloween and with no shortage of people in their neighborhood who knew exactly who they were, it was unlikely trick or treat would be successful for Lisa. So, Leonard dipped into his savings and bought them tickets to Starling City, and a hotel for the weekend. Lisa beyond excited. Her first Halloween where no one knew who she was and therefore, had no reason not to open the door for them, she was already counting her candy. 

They started that night in a nice middle class neighborhood. Lisa poured on the charm at each house, her angel costume going a long way to helping her score the most candy. 

“Not a bad haul.” Leonard commented as they walked up the last house at the end of the night. Thy had a few minutes until the end of the schedules trick or treat time. 

Leonard got a little twitchy when he noticed the cop car in the driveway but he reminded himself that they weren’t in Central City anymore, he nothing to worry about. Lisa rang the doorbell and a young blonde woman only a few years younger than himself answers. She was dressed like a pirate.  

“Trick or treat.” Lisa said and the young woman smiled. 

“Well, look how cute you are.” she said.

“I know, thank you.” Lisa replied and the young woman laughed. 

“And so confident, I love it.” she crouched down to Lisa’s height. “Well, I think your the last one tonight, so I don’t think there’s any harm in giving you the rest of this bowl.” 

Lisa grinned as the young woman dumped nearly half a bowl of candy bars into her pillow case. 

“Thank you!” Lisa exclaimed excitedly. The young woman smiled, watching as the little girl turned and walked back down the stoop. 

“Thank you for that.” Leonard said, drawing her attention. She smiled up at him and he found her rather enchanting.

“Glad I could make her so happy.” she replied. “I’m Sara.” she held out her hand to him. 

“Leonard.” he replied taking her hand. 

“Lenny!” Lisa called from the sidewalk. “Stop flirting. I want to count my candy.” 

Leonard sighed as Sara tried not to laugh. “And that little brat is my sister Lisa.” 

Sara chuckled. “Well, it was nice to meet you both, you should probably go before she decides to come back up here.” 

Leonard smirked, tipping his head and walking away. 


End file.
